


A Breathless Storm.

by Nataco



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Listening to Drip by Asiahn and Slow It Down by Tiffany Gouché and this came into my mind.





	A Breathless Storm.

Anissa is shuddering. Her body is betraying everything she is telling it not to. She is trying to envision puppies, sunshine, something other than the visions of an electrified storm swirling. The storm is growing more and more vivid. Anissa can feel her breath catch in the back of her throat praying for escape. But all is silent to her ears. There is no sound chasing the streaks painting the sky in her visions. Multiple cracks of lightning scattering across the clouds tumbling across darkness. She holds her breath and feels the tears swelling in her belly. The lightning flickers from yellow to purple to red to bright white sparkles and flashes. Her head feels light and she breaths in again. The walls of her lungs feel taught and she feels them ache for air. The tears are inching out of her eyes and Anissa knows her body can't hold on much longer. As the clouds billow over themselves fighting the black sky she lets go. The air rips into her lungs as she gasps and the sky opens up. The lightning flashing, the rain pouring down, and the sound rumbling through her. The quaking of decibels rippling from her toes, up her thighs, across her spine, and leaving goosebumps across the entirity of her skin. Her eyes flutter open and she knows that she is shaking when she suddenly hears and feels everything. Breathy sweet loud moans are echoing into the walls, her moans she realizes quickly. Even if she tried there would be no use in holding her tongue now. Quiet satisfied moans parallel below her hands. Her fingers are buried deep in soft long bellows of hair. A hand is gripping the apex of her hips they twitch with release. Rain is still falling as her muscles start to relax. Her neck eventually goes slack from the rigid matching curvature of her spin. The floaty feeling of her senses returning pull her back into and against the soft sheets under her body. A thumb brushes the tears that made their way onto her cheeks. When Anissa regains the wind knocked from her there are two smug eyes that she could swear were shimmering gazing at her. Soft touches of finger tips trace her jaw and keep her eyes from falling shut again. She smiles and leans in to taste the lips of her girlfriend. A crack of thunder reverbs from outside painting the sky scattered shades of purple and white. There was a storm raging in the city of Freeland that night. A storm named Grace that matched and rivaled Anissa Pierce most nights, but left her completely breathless.


End file.
